logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
Recent Forum I would like to invite you to comment on my forum, Thread:405052. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:53, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Sky Rebranding? Hi, just out of curiosity, I noticed you helped in adding rebranding for the Sky networks besides the sports channels this past summer. Can I kindly ask when this rebranding is taking place? Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:07, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :They've not announced any exact dates at the moment, but we've been seeing hints of them being used. The new Sky 1 (or should that be 'Sky One') logo first featured on a promo for Sing: Ultimate A Cappella which airs tonight, but that's not conclusive if it's tonight. For more info see the thread at TV Forum. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:38, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Interesting. I actually visited London back in July and I was there the day of the Sky Sports rebranding, so I could believe that. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:25, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC)You are an monster!Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) You are a destroyer. Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC)You are an monster, not fixing pages, you are removing innoncent photos and more. you are getting blocked someday.Alexintel75544 (talk) 13:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Not so fast Alexandra! Because we're here to stop you little sockpuppet from becoming a member if you're not welcome here.--Muzzarino 13:57, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I am the fixer, you however uploaded, duplicates, end-credit logos. All of which are unnecessary. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 14:10, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Would you be able to fix the mess with the Apple pages please? user RainbowUnited123456 has been making unnecessary name changes and i am not able to revert them. They have renamed Apple to Apple Inc and Apple/Logo Variations '''to '''Apple Inc/Other. The page Apple was then made into a disambiguations page (totally unnecessary), which i later renamed to Apple Disambiguations thinking i could then rename Apple Inc. to Apple again (I could not.) I fear trying to revert them myself could make a bigger mess. (I'm still not fluent with Logopedia) Thank you, DDN7 (talk) 10:49, October 14, 2017 (UTC) About Logovis Could you please tell Logovis to unprotect the WB "Home Entertainment" page so we can change the name back to Warner Home Video and delete the "Home Entertainment" photos? Because the Wikipedia page on it says nothing about it changing its name. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:47, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For AxG Hello, AxG. Please block Rita the Fox, have a big trouble on Pro TV logos. --CatalinMetro Ebanjo's edit to Disney Classics article Speaking of this edit he made on that disney article, is that a legitimate edit or just some destructive edit? If it's not constructive, then should I revert it?--Muzzarino 12:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :I would say it's ok, they're just removing some duplicates from what I see, although I would put some of the language versions back. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 12:49, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppet found I just found a user named Zowiepolie456 who created a page named Dora. Can you block him/her? (talk) ( ) 17:01, October 20, 2017 (UTC) DreamWorks Do you think you could help me rename the DreamWorks page and its subpages as "DreamWorks Pictures" (since that's the full name of the company) and the DreamWorks Animation SKG page and its subpages as "DreamWorks Animation" (since that's the actual name of that company)? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:23, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hughes Entertainment Can you find the Hughes Entertainment trailer variant for Home Alone (1990) for meRyan Neely (talk) 21:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Problem with "Polsat/Idents" template visibility. I can't see "Idents" template in "Polsat" page, because I can see "1985-1992" inscription.Pololatvietis (talk) 09:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Requests Could I ask for new logo of Polskie Radio Chopin (in English: Polish Rado Chopin; linked as Polskie Radio Rytm) will go to air on Saturday, 11 November on 99th anniversary of the end of World War I as well as restoration of Polish independence after 123 years of partition. --Pepek94 (talk) 16:48, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Yroneide strikes back Hello AxG today a user named Davidlucas4999 has changed the years of the series of the powerpuff girls and the amazing world of gumball and made a fake logo change for google. the 2015 logo is present and they didnt change it i changed these things back to normal but your asking why the headline says that is yroneide? because yroneide is known as David lucas the CM Blas Guy as i said he made a sock named davidlucas4999 his first edit was the change of the gumball year but when they changed he changed them to 2006, 2007 and 2011 as his final episode i hope you read it SamuelSonicLogopedia (talk) 16:26, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you come on the chat? Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:34, November 18, 2017 (UTC) TV SLO 1 Did you recreate the TV SLO 1 SVG yourself or did you get it from somewhere? -Vandal alert (talk) 15:32, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :I believe that was self-made. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:33, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Ok. I'm asking because I got the TV SLO 1 HD SVG from a telemach.si PDF and the colours didn't match. -Vandal alert (talk) 15:36, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::It happens, even with difference sources images can have slightly different shades. Not everything is perfect. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:48, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: It's not a problem really, sorry if I bothered you. -Vandal alert (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator How does one apply to be a content moderator? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:47, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Not quite sure what you mean by 'content moderator', but if you mean 'administrator' or 'sysop', then these are here Logopedia:Requests for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:52, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :: No, I don't mean sysop. I mean for example "SouthernDesign", he can remove images. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:53, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't think we have one for that, but anyway I've made you one, but please use it for good, happy editing. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:00, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I'll try my best (just removed some spam image), but if I don't (read: I mess up) you can always bring it to my attention. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:01, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator Colour Can it be something like teal, perhaps? Or purple? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:52, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Moderators are orange. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:02, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Fine by me either way. By the way, need some help with removing those "for deletion" pages? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:04, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ITV Anglia Why did you remove the categories I've added on ITV Anglia? I've read on Wikipedia that Time Warner/HBO USED to have a 49% stake in the entertainment subsidiary of Anglia TV (including Citadel, Itel and Cosgrove Hall) between '93 and 2000, but now they don't after TV assets of Anglia's other stake holder (United News and Media) were sold to Granada. Vanity72 (talk) 01:43, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :That was a mistake on my part for using the phone and fingers clicking buttons they shouldn’t, sorry. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 09:37, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Väsk Isn't having Väsk as an administrator here a security risk now? He hasn't been on for almost 5 years. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:13, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and removed their adminship, however their bureaucrat role is greyed from removal so will need staff to remove that. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:15, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Ok... So staff is alerted? BTW I'd like to nominate claudeanthony for adminship. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:18, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::That would obviously have to go through Logopedia:Requests for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:56, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: I know, but can content moderators nominate others for adminship? I wasn't sure which is why I told you. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 17:06, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes you can nominate another user, just make sure you notify them, so they can accept the nomination. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:09, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Nominated. The user could be a great replacement to Väsk. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 17:17, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you go on chat? Has to do with sockpuppets. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:45, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Admin-only chat Can we move the admin only chat to slack.com? I'm testing something out, I can invite you if you want. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:31, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Looks like the original logo of Boomerang from Cartoon Network may date back to 1999... From what I see here, since that was released in 1999 (a year before the channel launched), it had me thinking that the Boomerang logo dates back there, rather then 2000. This also made me theorize that since the latter soundtrack came out on that year, the toy-filled graphics package must have started use that year. If you have any comment about this or have made any other discoveries about this fact, please feel free to comment on my talk page! :) MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 22:54, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Rubber Medical G-loves Rubber Medical G-loves keeps moving Papa John's Pizza to Papa John's Èpautt for no reason. Can you check this out? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Protect_site -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:46, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :While useful, it's not a permanent fix to any users who persist in creating sockpuppets. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:51, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Fair enough. By the way, Steve created a new sockpuppet: HaproAdam I think the serve's gonna go down from the move spam. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:52, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :: On an unrelated note, I'd like to request permission to make a new account which has bot rights so I don't spam the recent activities with minor edits. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:55, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Question I know you cleaned up the 20th Century Fox/Other, but did is there a reason why you had to remove all the 20th Century Fox logos from the different films especially the ones in Germany? --Rodney16 (talk) 15:50, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Broken file links false positives Hey, just wanted to notify you that the broken file links false positives seem to be gone, I messaged the Fandom staff to "refresh" the list this morning and it seems to be resolved. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:22, December 19, 2017 (UTC) autowikibrowser How to use it on here? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:18, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :'Options' > 'Preferences' > 'Site' > Under 'Project' select Wikia, and put 'logos' below. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:39, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Gotcha. Do I have permission for a special bot account as I make tons of minor edits? From the documentation: "Your bot must use a separate account (for more info check this article). " -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:43, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't know about bot stuff, but I just use my own account for fully automatic editing. Add your account to Logopedia:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:50, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I had experience with bots accounts before, flagging an account as a bot just hides them from "Recent Changes" and I don't want to spam that page. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:51, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Follow this then: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Using_AutoWikiBrowser -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:52, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Oh sorry for asking permission haha, looks like Fandom has to flag the account themselves as a bot. I'll contact them now -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:55, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Removing duplicate rights AxG, this seems kind of petty, but still... Can you remove duplicate rights? I mean this: *Snelfu = bureaucrat, chatmoderator, content-moderator, rollback, sysop, threadmoderator -> bureaucrat, sysop *NewYorkCity101 = rollback, sysop -> sysop *VHSGuy2011 = bureaucrat, chatmoderator, content-moderator, rollback, sysop, threadmoderator -> bureaucrat, sysop *Crazy Muzzarino = content-moderator, rollback, sysop -> sysop *Izzyfan = bureaucrat, chatmoderator, content-moderator, rollback, sysop, threadmoderator -> bureaucrat, sysop -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:48, December 24, 2017 (UTC) DonDonP1 DonDonP1 just readded the Disney Channel SVG despite you and me removing it as not accurate. This is supposed to be a wiki that focuses primarily on accuracy, not "Vectorize everything even though SVG has limitations!". -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:48, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Disney Why did you delete the Walt Disney Pictures/Other page? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 18:38, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Bureaucrat status for two of us. I was wondering if me and NewYorkCity can be come bureaucrats since it has been a few months we've been admins?Muzzarino 19:22, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :At this moment it's still too soon, you two have been admins for 4 months now. I'd be grateful if you two got to grips with being admins a little more, maybe in September after your first anniversaries would be a better time. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:39, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Discord Can you check Discord plz —Lucky (��) 13:32, January 27, 2018 (UTC) : Ok, you can disable the blogs now again! —Lucky (��) 13:50, January 27, 2018 (UTC) : Also, I don't know if you've got my message, but can you replace MediaWiki:Common.js with the cleaned up version? Thanks. —Lucky (��) 10:59, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Abuse filter plans for the wiki We've been frequently getting the "hunters", Micheles and other returning bad contributors on the wiki and the condition to this wiki is in bad shape, so I came up with a idea to plan on getting the abuse filter enabled on the wiki to prevent that behavior from happening in the future.--Muzzarino 19:55, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Why did you delete the /broadcasters pages? They they had no problem and you just deleted them!--Theaven2853 (talk) 02:56, March 19, 2018 (UTC) On-screen bugs' pages' deletion. Would you delete the next pages: TVP Polonia/Screen bugs, TVN7/Screen Bugs and TVP3 Gdańsk/Screen Bugs? Many on-screen bugs have been moved to other wikia. Apart from that many TVP3 Gdańsk on-screen bugs' files seem incorrect.Pololatvietis (talk) 18:20, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :Done. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:45, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Regarding LogomaxProductionsIsBack... (DON'T BLOCK ME FOR THIS) Ok, so LogomaxProductionsIsBack is telling me he got wrongfully blocked on this wiki for posting credit logos and he wants to be unblocked Garrehandro (talk) 20:02, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Image Rename Request Can you rename the image of the picture I added which is the Intel Celeron Image, I accidentally put 1997 instead of 1998, can you rename the image to "Intel Inside Celeron 1998-2005"? Link to the image: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Intel_Inside_Celeron_1997-2005.png AshtonTheBest2004 (talk) 02:13, May 7, 2018 (UTC) AshtonTheBest2004 Comment from Loquendo Anónimo Why do you want to put SVG images SVG images, instead of putting PNG images? Unlock the user "Un usuario de esta página"!!!!! :No. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:19, May 10, 2018 (UTC) My thinking is that they put SVGs instead of PNGs because 1. Most computers can handle SVGs now. 2. They're... well, scaleable. PNGs are not. So there's my 2 cents. From the North, it's GranadalandDreamer! (talk) 02:33, May 11, 2018 (UTC) hI AxG, I Would Like to Say This But, I Just Wanted to Fix This Page because I Need to so Please Don't Undo This Page Please. Noogle Khrome asks for your permission to edit the Microsoft Windows page Hi AxG, Can I edit the Microsoft Windows page to add images? Because I found an image of a stacked Windows Vista logo and four more images: Windows 95 logo with shadow.png|Logo with shadow and workdmark Windows 98 logo with shadow.png|Logo with shadow and workdmark Windows Logo 1995.svg Windows 1995 print logo.svg|Print version Commented by Noogle Khrome. Shoelessyoshi should be blocked by changing information in Internet Explorer page Can you block the user Shoelessyoshi, because he changed the information in Internet Explorer page? Change made by Shoelessyoshi: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Explorer?diff=1231095&oldid=1228624